


Ordinary Day

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna thinks back on her relationship with Tom Paris, and wonders if things had gone differently, would they have ended up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

**Lyrics: Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton**

**I have to think the lovely KlingonLady77 on YouTube. She has the most amazing P/T video to this song, which is what actually inspired this songfic. I haven't written a P/T songfic, because they are so well defined in canon I suppose. This is based partly on how we fell in love.**

**_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Trying to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky _ **

The day she'd first met Tom Paris, she hadn't been struck by him. But she had soon realised that she had far too much fun arguing with him. It had been the first sign of trouble for her. She rarely enjoyed arguing with someone as much. Then there had been the business with the Vidiaans, only a few months after they had arrived in the Delta Quadrant. He had tried to protect her as best he could. She would never forget that. No matter how long she lived. That had been the first turning point for her. The day she saw him as being more than the Starfleet flyboy, but as being an honourable man.

**_As he asked if I would come along  
I started to realise  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines _ **

She watched him with the other female members of the crew, everything he went through with Kes, and he struggled to deal with everything else. She had tried to help him as much as she could. She also knew that he wanted far more than that from her. He never tried to push her. He'd just let her know he was there. She remembered calling him a pig, and several worse things. He was a man who was used to getting exactly what he wanted, and wasn't used to being told no. She knew she wanted more, but she wasn't just going to be another notch on his bedpost.

**_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal. _ **

She remembered his words when she had had the Pon-Farr, that if they had done anything then, she would have hated him for taking advantage of her. He may have been right, but she wasn't sure any more. So much had happened since then. He had talked her through so many of her worst moments. Just normal words, standard conversations. He made her feel safe and secure in a way she had never felt before. It was as if his simple words were healing all of the fears she had. Making sure that she knew he loved her just because she was B'Elanna. No other reason.

**_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine   
And I know he's no stranger   
For I feel I've held him for all of time_ **

There were a million times she doubted that they were right together. There were a million more where she'd been on the verge of ending things. But one glance, on look, had shown her everything they had together, and everything that he had helped her to become. She saw in those eyes that even before she had met him, they had been connected. That was always shown to her when they were drawn together, even when they didn't remember each other. He had always tried to help her. Tried to protect her. Something kept bringing them together.

**_Please come with me, See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee  
Can you see? _ **

She had done all she could to show him that she loved him the same way. She tried to tell him as often as she could. Sometimes it still scared her, the intensity of the feelings she had for him. The fear she felt when they weren't together. The fear she felt when either one of them was in danger. She also worried that one day she'd look back and there would be missed opportunities for them both. She couldn't imagine being without him. Even when she worried that they weren't meant to be together, that they were a bad match or a terrible pairing. Something told her she was wrong. Generally Neelix.

**_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head? _ **

There were days she woke up, sweating, terrified, afraid that she'd wake up, back in those tiny quarters on deck 6, and most of her life had been a dream. Those were the nights she reached out for him, and felt relieved whenever his form was there in the bed next to her. Snoring softly, or rubbing her back. Calming her down. She was fairly certain that she wouldn't have been able to imagine something that made her so complete, something that made her feel more like a whole person than she'd ever felt. Tom had made her life complete. Everything else was additional.

**_Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real  
But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy  
Standing there with a deal. _ **

She remembered his proposal. Like the day she had confessed that she truly loved him, it was fraught with danger. The likelihood that they wouldn't survive. The first time they'd been minutes from death in environmental suits. The second, they were minutes from death, escaping from an exploding warp core in the flyer. Surviving that had made her sure that it was the only thing she could do. Something was telling her that she belonged with him, and nothing made her happier.

**_Every day since that day had been completely worth it  
And he said take my hand, Live while you can  
Don't you see all your dreams lie  
Right in the palm of your hand _ **

"Bee, what are you thinking?" Tom asked, sitting on the bench next to her as the kids played on the swings a little way in front of them. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, smiling at her family. When he poked her gently in the side she looked up at him. Feeling herself lost in his eyes again. He saw through her, as he always had. She thought how to answer, but then realised, none of it really mattered. She smiled again and moved closer to him again. "It's nothing, Tom. Just thinking."

**_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by   
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky_ **


End file.
